


Tinsel and Fire

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's the night before Christmas and...





	Tinsel and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 27, 2015. 
> 
> From a 'the_longest_night' prompt list: 'and their eyes were full of tinsel and fire'

"That's not even a tree," Riku said as Sora plunked down what looked like a potted shrub of some sort. Right on their coffee table. It was the right color and a plant, at least, but it was not a Christmas tree.

"They didn't really have much left." Sora made a face. "And we're the ones who got back a week late... Christmas is tomorrow!"

"Worlds to save..." Riku trailed off, looking at their 'tree'. Possibly, he could magick it into something a little more authentic. But Sora... seemed sort of attached to the thing as-is, judging by his little smile and how he was already tucking their lone tablecloth around its pot.

"Do you have the decorations?" Sora asked a moment later.

"There," Riku replied. He pointed at a nearby box clearly marked as such in Sora's mother's neat handwriting. Riku hadn't even thought about picking out ornaments to bring with him to their new home. Sora... Sora's mother had apparently thought of everything. Of course, considering the amount of time he'd spent at Sora's... anything in that box would be nearly as familiar to him as if it'd been from his own family.

He shifted in his chair - he'd been reading a thick old book that Yen Sid had given him to page through and honestly, Riku didn't mind the distraction that was Sora.

Sora pushed the box over and then settled cross-legged on the floor midway between table and box. The house was more of a cottage than anything, but it was theirs. Space wasn't much of an issue when they weren't around most of the time anyway.

The first thing pulled out and unwrapped was a little ceramic fireplace with painted holly and stockings brimming with presents. There was space for a tea light and as soon Sora handed it to Riku, he was on his feet and rummaging. After a moment, Riku found what he'd been looking for - the stub of a moogle-made candle that fit perfectly into the space. He lit it with a flick of his fingers and then handed it back to Sora.

"Bit of a show off," Sora commented as he set it to one side of the table, away from the tree. Even though it wouldn't - couldn't catch anything on fire, it looked better there anyway.

"Now we have a chimney for Santa," Riku said as he sank back into his chair.

"He'd find us anyway." Sora beamed and Riku couldn't help chuckling. Yes, Santa would find them anyway. He had, too, several times on several worlds.

"Not sure you've been good enough--"

"Hey!" Sora gave up unwrapping a set of ceramic snowmen in order to get to his feet and do his best to look annoyed while trying not to laugh.

"In fact, I remember that despite everyone warning you not to, you just had to touch--"

Riku didn't get a chance to finish, though. Not when he had Sora suddenly on his lap, kissing him hard enough that he pretty much forgot what he was saying anyway.

Thankfully, Santa Claus didn't say a word about how they were still decorating the shrub when he arrived.


End file.
